


The Bat-Closet

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a closet make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat-Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fics that were originally only posted on my Tumblr and moving them here. This was originally posted on January 11th, 2014. It's... something...

The Batcave is a scary place, if you’re not a bat, or worse if are hated by the bat, then you would shit your pants just thinking about it! Luckily for me I am the best friend of none other than Robin — Boy Wonder. So my first visit to the Batcave wasn’t all that bad! Batman wasn’t there, and of course I had to have a little fun.

"So~ Dick, might I ask why we are here again?"

Dick breathed harshly out through his nostrils, “I just have to find a file on the computer; now would you please stop touching everything!”

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me, “Anything for you, Dickie-poo!”

He rolled his eyes and turned away to access the over-sized — dramatically over-sized — computer. Dick very obviously tuned me out the second he got to work. I knew it wouldn’t take long for him but I was bored the second I couldn’t see his face.

“Uuuuuuggghhhhhhh!" I moaned, well aware of how annoying it was. He didn’t say anything but I saw the smirk on his face. "Uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" I complained again, louder.

"Shhhh! Wally! Shut up!" Despite his attempt at being mad at me he was laughing. I laughed with him

Out of nowhere a loud screeching noise came from somewhere in the cave. “What’s that?” I asked.

Dick hurriedly pulled me away from the computer and then it went dark. I know I didn’t pass out ‘cause I could still hear the screeching. “Rob?” I asked.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered.

"What? Why, what happened?" I pressed on.

"Wally!"

"What’s goin-mmph!" There was heat on my lips but my cheeks became cold. It really didn’t take me long to realize that Dick was holding my face and kissing me! How are you supposed to react to your best friend kissing you out of nowhere?! Apparently by kissing back, ‘cause he seemed to like my tongue in his mouth.

He pulled away and said something that I really didn’t feel like paying attention to so I kissed him again. I then realized that we were in a closet when I tried to get him to lay down but he hit his head off of the wall instead. His hands moved to my hair, he had to know somehow that that is a major turn on for me!

I supported his back with one hand, grabbed his ass with the other and squeezed firmly. He moaned — he moaned! — then pressed himself closer to me. Dear God it was the hottest thing I think I have ever experienced! I could feel his crotch on my thigh and the way he was deliberately pressing down.

All of my senses were focused on him and his on me and it was just so perfect that we didn’t hear the heavy footsteps coming near us.

The doors flew open and we broke apart to look up and see none other than the Batman himself… he didn’t look happy. He never looks happy, yeah, but he really did not look happy.

"Oh dear…" Alfred came out of nowhere as well and peered over Batman’s shoulder to look at us. My hand still on Dick’s butt and his legs firmly wrapped with mine, we were nowhere near presentable. "I’ll call his parents."

The Batcave is a scary place, if you’re not a bat, or worse if you were caught groping the bat’s protege in a closet.


End file.
